1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a finishing for a staircase or a step, more particularly to a covering for an existing staircase or step. Such finishing or covering may be applied, for example, when renovating an existing staircase. Further, the invention also relates to a kit for forming such finishing.
2. Related Art
In particular, the invention relates to a finishing for a staircase or a step, which can be realized starting from floor panels. Herein, this relates in particular to floor panels which can be floatingly installed, such as, for example, laminate panels, prefabricated parquet, veneer parquet, or solid parquet. Such floor panels usually are provided at their edges with mechanical coupling means allowing to lock two or more such floor panels together at their edges, without herein implicitly requiring the use of glue. They may, however, also be provided with traditional tongue-in-groove couplings, which then preferably indeed are glued into each other.
Decorative strips allowing to form, together with such floor panels, a finishing for a staircase or step, are known, for example, from document EP 1 681 402 and DE 43 25 998. Herein, respectively a decorative strip is applied, which forms at least the stair nose and cooperates with a floor panel provided on the step. In these cases, this respectively concerns a so-called “flush” finishing, wherein the step is free from height differences between the respective decorative sides of the decorative strip and the floor panel. The decorative strip is in each case adapted, for example, in thickness, to the floor panel with which it has to cooperate and further does not allow any variation in finishing.
The patent documents US 2005/229,517, WO 2006/093866, WO 2007/139595 and WO 2007/142841 describe decorative strips for finishings of a staircase, wherein these decorative strips as such comprise a body which comprises a plurality of parts provided with a decorative side. Finishing a staircase wherein the decorative sides of the decorative strip and the floor panel are in the same plane, a so-called “flush” finishing, is impossible with the solution from these patent documents. Moreover, the decorative strips known here do not allow any variation in the finishing of the step.